muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Damn Floating IPs Scott, I don't know how IP addresses work but recently I've had some problems with IPs and the wiki. Last week I got a new internet provider (fast and cheaper than my previous one), but since then about half of my edit submissions have been bouncing-back saying my IP has been blocked. I contacted my web provider and they said they use floating IP addresses and there is nothing they can do if the IPs I'm getting assigned have misused privileges (like Muppet Wiki) in the past. Two different IP addresses continually come up (152.163.101.8 and 24.152.227.200). It's not every time I come to the wiki, but its enough to start being annoying. About 1/2 of all my submits bounce due to one of these IPs and I have to relaunch my browsers and hope for a "clean" IP when it reconnects. I checked the history of theses IPs on the wiki and I know I didn't make any of the edits they are accused for (one was banned in December for user name violation, and one in September for vandalism). Is it possible to unblock these two IP addresses (152.163.101.8 and 24.152.227.200) to stop my continual string of recent conflicts? Thanks -- Brad D. (talk) 02:08, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :Okay, you should be all set so long as you're logged in. That's so weird that out of all the IPs in use on the Internet, you got two of them that had been blocked. What are the odds? — Scott (talk) 02:29, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Ogg Ogg, I'm Dying You Idiot Wasn't sure whether this would be better discussed in e-mail, but since you're around here and it is a general Wiki question, I thought I'd ask, a). because of your tech savvy and b). as the one most concerned about our being set upon by copyright hounds. All the Ogg files have made me wonder whether it would be worth considering the possibility of including audio files as links in the pages themselves, on a limited basis, very short clips with an explicit purpose, like the way we handle transcripts. I realize there's a slippery slope issue there, and the concern about it being used as just a means of file sharing/dumping, like the gallery issues earlier. Here's the specific example I had in mind: International Voice Actors. Jog created a slew of Sesamstraat voice pages, and as you know, I've actually had fun filling them out and adding more dub people from different countries, but it would be great, for comparison purposes, to include a 15 to 50 second sound byte or whatever, as appropriate, since most of these aren't readily accessible in the US (a bunch have shown up on YouTube, but we all know how temporal that is). Of course, someone could then ask, if oggs are being uploaded to articles, "Why can't I upload this or that theme song/musical number/Fozzie monologue?" But like transcripts, the limits would be that it's not readily commercially available, and/or no full sound clips, and there has to be a reason. Right now, outside of an aural Through the Years deal, I can't see a real informational reason to include English files, unless it's from something really obscure or from someone in the know (i.e. a contributing puppeteer wants to share a recording session sound or meeting quotes or something; not likely, but who knows?) Anyway, just some blatherings to distract from personal woe. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:25, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :Ugh. I really didn't want to go down that road for all the reasons you mentioned. It would be so much easier to just not link media files from article text. It would keep file sharers at bay, keep Disney from knocking on our door, keep us sane from having to weed through other inappropriate media uploads that the idea would encourage, etc. :However, if you drew up a strict policy on the "do"s and "don't"s of what's allowed, we could make it work. I wouldn't advertise that we're doing it either. Just strictly doing it on the low key with really short clips (say, no more than 20 seconds) to illustrate foreign language dubs. — Scott (talk) 00:50, 12 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, maybe there's a way to keep it lowkey. Just with so many files being uploaded between you and Guillermo anyway, admittedly explicitly for voice/song identification, made me wonder. When I get more time, I'll do a test in sandbox or something, and we'll see how if/it could work. The alternative is to just include YouTube links when available, but frankly, while I still find YouTube useful, I'm getting sick of badly formatted links to it (Grover and the Number 2 is an example), policing to make sure no clips to actual stuff on the market are linked to, and removing the countless dead/removed/banned links to be a real hassle, especially if the sole purpose is to demonstrate, for example, the way Wim T. Schippers dubbed Jim Henson's characters. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:58, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's why I made Template:youtube, but no one uses it. :::Another thing to note is that when I've uploaded any audio before, I include a loud disclaimer on the info page and delete the file after we're done with it. I haven't been comfortable with audio files on the wiki unless it's been absolutely necessary for identification purposes. — Scott (talk) 01:06, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Bugsy Salsipueda Hey Scott, I hate to disagree with you, but the name really is four syllables. I listened to it several dozen times, and both the light 4th syllable (A) and the word "and" are blended together, which is enough to throw anyone off. I also take into account how often minor TMS characters have ethnic sounding names ("Banananose Moldenado" for instance). I hope this explains what I mean ... --MuppetVJ 22:01, 11 September 2006 (UTC) NASA You've probably already noticed it, since I know you dig the space stuff, but if not, here's Sally Ride. By the way, earlier the idea of a theme category for space exploration came up. What do you think? I'd love to do it, but not sure about organization or names. It seems to me that NASA and other real stuff should be kept seperate from Pigs in Space, though I'm not sure where that would put Slimey going to the moon. Maybe "Science Fiction" vs. "Space Exploration" (and there's enough to support a general Science category as well). Thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:39, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :Oh, that's excellent. We're way over due for a NASA article. Kermit went there for real, Telly's uncle (played by Dennis Quaid) works for them, there's the WASA connection, the Pigs in Space thing, Sally Ride, Neil Armstrong, etc. If it were me, I'd do a Space category and include fiction as well as non-fiction and the Aliens category. — Scott (talk) 05:45, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::Works for me. I've been meaning to create a planets list; there's Koozebane, Malamaroo from Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, and you'll love this... Multiple real planets appeared or were mentioned in the Muppet Babies book Gonzo and the Great Race (which apparently still needs a page). Gonzo stops on Neptune to eat a pickle and ketchup sandwich; in the background, Saturn (where Skeeter is, lagging behind in the race), and in the far back, Mars. Their ultimate finish line is Pluto (or whatever they're calling it now; I still wonder if fear of a Disney lawsuit isn't the real source behind it), but alas, Gonzo wakes up from the daydream before they get there. Jupiter and Urunus are name-checked. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:12, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, we've got some good stuff for a Space category. I'm thinking it would be best if it stayed ambiguous though. For example, if it were broken down into specific sub-cats, and we had "Planets," it would break my heart to not be able to include the planet from The Adventures of Rowlf in Outer Space. I don't know what it was called, and indeed there may never have beena name. — Scott (talk) 14:27, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Now you've lost me. I meant a list, like Aliens; as I think I've indicated, when Category:Aliens came up, I think subcats are too messy in situations like that. So I can't make it because you don't know the name of Rowlf's planet? Awwww. Meanie! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:13, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Say what? — Scott (talk) 15:26, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::My response exactly. Unless, like I do sometimes, you were just "typing out loud" in general, and not responding to my "planets list" remark. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:28, 11 September 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I dunno. I just woke up, so don't mind me. — Scott (talk) 15:35, 11 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I'm a bit tired myself. But my eyelids haven't lengthened yet. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:47, 11 September 2006 (UTC) Wiki Wacky? Is it just my machine or connection, or has it been a real hassle using the Wiki the last day or so? I keep getting error messages when I try to edit pages, there's periods when pages take more than 4 minutes to load or just crash out, and so on. Did I miss a wiki list message about technical issues, or is my computer trying to tell me that it's sick and tired of Doozers? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:01, 9 September 2006 (UTC) :Actually, maybe it was just a really long hiccup. It seems fine now. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:04, 9 September 2006 (UTC) ::No, I've been having issues as well. Wikia announces when they're having issues maybe one out of ten times, or when they don't know what's going on yet. If you're subscribed to the list, it would be helpful if you could send a message about the problems you've been having. For the past week or so, I've been the only squeaky wheel. Without Danny around to double team, we haven't been getting a whole lot of grease. — Scott (talk) 20:05, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Ala peanut butter doozer sticks! Since I don't know if anyone else is even partially around tonight, I thought I'd share this: The Great Doc. What really makes it great is the Great Pooch, in his top hat. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:50, 9 September 2006 (UTC) French Fraggle Record Image Hey, your edit to the international Fraggle album category reminded me. I found this image (and trying to find more info on it), but realized it has a sort of watermark. Can you do anything with it? I didn't even notice it at first. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:16, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :How's'it look now? — Scott (talk) 00:02, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::Great! I'm not quite sure what to say in the article about contents, though. I found the image here, and confirmation of its existence. Year, label, even who did the French translation (I heard a version on one site, with a different opening). But I'm not clear if it was just a single with the theme song. I think it was, since "Generique" translates to "credits," according to Google Language Tools anyway, and similar pages include French theme song lyrics. ::Also, I'm now half-wondering how feasible it would be to acquire a region free DVD player. In Region 2, one can obtain DVD sets of the French Fraggle series. 26 episodes, from the first through third seasons (which may be as far as the French series got), complete with full biographies of every voice actor, including for those we haven't identified yet (found a screengrab on one French site which thus identified the French voice of Uncle Traveling Matt and Junior Gorg), a section on the music, and a gallery of international Fraggle merchandise including comics and picture books. HIT has a set in the UK, skimpier than the US one, with seven episodes with the Captain, and the dubs from Spain and Denmark are on DVD too. Seems Germany's the only hold-out so far. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:08, 8 September 2006 (UTC) :::If you've got a DVD-ROM drive on your computer, I'd be happy to give you some software that will allow you to play any region DVD on it. — Scott (talk) 02:54, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Wow! You intrigue me and I would like to subscribe to your newsletter. (In other words, e-mail me about it). Then I'd have to figure out the price conversion to francs and pounds, but at least I'd have the capabilities. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:57, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Jerry Juhl Appearances? Say, I picked up the Fraggle Rock Season 2 set last night. The Jerry Juhl tribute includes a section of black and white footage of him. A few shots, including Jerry eating a sandwich, are clealy from the Wilson's Meats Meeting Films, but there's two other shots I can't place. Here's one, with him drawing squares and lines on a wall. Do you recognize it? Could it be from The Paperwork Explosion or something? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:54, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :Hm, I'm not sure. I've never actually seen The Paprework Explosion. Do we know if he was in that? I wonder if it's from one of the IBM films. — Scott (talk) 00:02, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, we don't know if he's in it. But I figured you'd seen more of that kind of stuff than I had. There's another shot of him over a sink or something, but my screencap was blurred due to the frame dissolve. I'll try to get a better image later. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:00, 8 September 2006 (UTC) I Wouldn't Know, I've Never Kipled Rudyard Kipling and the other literature pages look great now. I love you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:00, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :Those are really fantastic books -- if you can get em cheap on eBay, they're worth it. — Scott (talk) 15:02, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::I'll have to look for them. Really, ever since seeing the John E. Barrett exhibit at MT&R, I've been wanting to get my hands on more of the photo-puppet books. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:07, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::Hey, I just read your addition to Kipling in full. Does the text in fact refer to King Louie? Did they clear it with Disney and all? Or was that your assumption? (In the source text, the monkeys, or bander-log, have no king, and abduct Mowgli to fill that void). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:58, 4 September 2006 (UTC) ::::I've never read the original text and assumed the characters were the same. No, he's not mentioned by name. So it's just a random boy-kidnapping monkey I guess. — Scott (talk) 16:03, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Gasp! Yeah, Louie was created for the film (named after Louis Prima). Since Prima's estate sued, though, they can no longer use him in new material, either dropping him or in one case, trying to glide around it with twin brother "King Larry." Also, Kaa was slightly senile, allied (temporarily) with Mowgli and folks, and ate most of the monkeys. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:06, 4 September 2006 (UTC) American Gothique Say, Scott! I've got enough images for a Museum page on Grant Wood, but can't find the American Gothic spoof from Miss Piggy's Treasury of Art Masterpieces. Can you help? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:22, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :Sure, here you go. — Scott (talk) 00:54, 4 September 2006 (UTC) Episode misspelling I'm going through the Muppet Babies pages, and noticed a misspelling in the title for Ep 708. Should I make a new page with the correct spelling, and then redirect from the old page? -- Martha (talk) 15:50, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :Good catch. It's fixed. Just so you know, if you come across an article with a misspelled title, just go to "Move" on the top panel, which automatically corrects the page and makes the old link a redirect. It's simpler that way, and thus preserves the page history. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:58, 1 September 2006 (UTC) ::Other episode guides spell it Beatle. Muppet Babies did a lot of word play in their episode titles. Of course, the other episode guides could be wrong also. I can't tell you how many variations of Episode 107: Eight Take-Away One Equals Panic there are. Still, unless we get a screenshot of the title card, it may as well stay where it is. — Scott (talk) 16:07, 1 September 2006 (UTC) :::Oops, I'd already moved it. Considering the other episode guides I found included "Beraly Awake" and other misspellings which certainly were not related to wordplay, though, it seems like the right move. Google searches reveal both spellings. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:10, 1 September 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives